runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Whale Island
The earliest time Whale Island can be unlocked is on Spring 1 of year one. If you speak with either Mist or Stella, you will receive dialogue prompting the hero to investigate the beanstalk in front of the Clock Tower. Travel to the Church District and water the shimmering sprout located to the right of the Clock Tower to trigger the growth of the beanstalk and enjoy the cutscene that follows. Note: Visiting Whale Island for the first time triggers the main storyline. Scenes: Once you have 8LP with a girl, the whale will stop you as you enter Whale Island and tell you that it wants to swim in the ocean. Go to the beach and you will be able to find a tidal cluster, bring that up to whale island and agree to give it to the whale. Once you're at 10LP with a girl and have gotten the Bouquet Recipe from Stella, the Whale will now provide you with Baleen in exchange for the tide cluster - this is a key ingredient in the Bouquet that you'll need to propose marriage to your girl. Whale Island Cave Surface Whale Island Cave Surface Map From here you can access both the Flank and the Tower of Life via shortcuts. For the beginning player, this is the first place to receive scrap iron, iron, and gems once the hammer is received. There are 3 sets of rocks available for mining on this level and land for farming. Travel east through this area to reach the cave depths. Monster Gates: 6 Enemies: Ant, Goblin Whale Island Cave Depths Whale Island Cave Depths Map In the Cave Depths, you will find a strange door which requires a Rune Stone to open; inside there are 3 chests. Here, you will also trigger a scene where you meet Melody for the first time. At a later time, Melody will ask you to check on the hot spring as it has not been coming out well.There is also a cutscene that can be triggered by building the Monster Barn; a lost elefun that you will later find standing inside your barn where he will remain until other conditions are met. Monster Gates: 5 Enemies: Orc, Orc Archer, Slime Whale Island Fin Whale Island Fin Map The Fin is the area where you first encounter Iris Blanche; until you meet her, visiting this area at night will trigger a cutscene where she will go inside her house, which will be inaccessible until after her conditions are met. There will also be a locked gate in the northeasternmost section of this place. To unlock Iris Blanche, you must plant Moondrop Flower seeds in the plot in front of her tower. However, the cutscene will not trigger until after Rosetta mentions a place where moondrop flowers grow most beautifully due to the strong moonlight. You can either buy the seeds from Rosetta (after she opens Materia in Spring), or if you have a maker, wait until the flower festival where you can acquire a moondrop from Eunice for free. This is the first area where you can acquire a transport monster, the Silver Wolf. Monster Gates:7 Enemies: Buffamoo, Wooly, Silver Wolf Note: Silver Wolf can lower your energy really quickly and Woolys are cute but are still dangerous. Whale Island Flank Whale Island Flank Map To open the gate that gives you access to the Flank, you must first trigger a dream sequence. Visit Mist on a sunny day (any season) and keep talking to her until she mentions a strange seed she found. You must also talk to her as she is watering the seed between 9am and 11am on a sunny day. To trigger the dream, you need to go to bed sometime before 10pm. Also, you need to have one friend-smiley with Iris to trigger the event. The next holiday, visit Iris's tower sometime after 6pm by climbing the beanstalk on the tiny island to the left in Lake Poli (Sprout appears after Lute mentioned it) and you will see a scene where a strange man leaves the tower and unlocks the gate. Once you gain access to the Flank, travel to the north-western corner and head toward the glittering boulder. Break this boulder to unlock the shortcut leading to Whale Island Cave Surface. Monster Gates:7 Enemies: Hobgoblin, Mini Golem, Scorpion, Sealy Whale Island Tail Tree Whale Island Tail Tree Map The Tail Tree has an enormous Rune atop it, something that Raguna will take note of when he first visits the Tail. On a later visit to the Tail, Raguna will notice how the Rune has shrunk. The Tail tree is also known for the enormous fruit that rolls down the slope of the tree's main path. Luckily, there are four side ramps that can be used to avoid being squished. At the base of one of the side ramps is some black mining rocks and a chest, which may contain a little crystal. Monster Gates: 7 Enemies: Beetle, Fairy, Mantict Whale Island Drain Whale Island Drain Map The Whale Island Drain is pretty straight forward, from here you access the Tower of Birth. You can also stock up on items such as Cold medicine and Energy drink S from the chests located around the vicinity. Monster Gates: 11 Enemies: Fairy, Sky Fish, Tortas, Unico Whale Island Floating Chamber Whale Island Floating Chamber Map Floating Chamber Map The Whale Island Floating Chamber is the means by which you access all the towers and the boss room of Whale Island. Monster Gates: 9 Enemies: Blackbird, Buffazoo, Faust, Monster Box, Minotaur King Floor Plan of all Towers Tower of Birth Tower of Birth Map This is the first Tower by way of which you will enter the Whale Island Floating Chamber. Monster Gates: 3 Enemies: Faust, Necro Tower of Life Tower of Life Map The Tower of Life is the northeasternmost tower of the Whale Island Floating Chamber. If you are traveling there for the first time, you would go directly north of the Tower of Birth; the place where you first enter the Whale Island Floating Chamber. At the bottom of the tower, there is a rope, activate this and you will have unlocked the shortcut between Whale Island Cave Surface and the Tower of Life. Refer to the map for the exact location. Monster Gates: 11 Enemies: Gigantes, Little Wizard , Little Emperor, Minotaur King Tower of Glory Tower of Glory Map The Tower of Glory entrance is located in the northwest most sector of the Whale Island Floating Chamber. If you are traveling there for the first time, run directly west from the entrance of the Tower of Birth and then run north. Inside this tower is a lever which will unlock the boss room for Whale Island; this is located on the second tier of the tower against the eastern wall. Monster Gates:14 Enemies: Blood Panther, Cone, Hardes, Hunter Wolf, Mini-Dragon Tower of Plenty Tower of Plenty Map The Tower of Plenty is located in the southwesternmost sector of the Whale Island Floating Chamber. To get there, you travel west and then south from the Boss room or west and then south from the Tower of Birth. You will know the entrance by the mining rocks standing outside. Monster Gates: 8 Enemies: Gobble box, Heracles, Samurai Tower of Rebirth Tower of Rebirth Map The Tower of Rebirth is located directly south of the Birth and Life Towers. Monster Gates:12 Enemies: Hardes, High Orc, Little Emperor, Little Mage, Little Wizard, Tricky Muck Back to Dungeons Category:Guides